There has heretofore been known a bread dough producing apparatus for forming a bread dough into a ring form by crossing a portion near one end portion and another portion near the other end portion in the rod-shaped bread dough and tying the portions together. This technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-55012.
Incidentally, in the conventional producing apparatus, since the portions of the food dough are connected to each other, the connected portion has a crossing shape. Thus, there is a problem that the portions of the rod-shaped food dough cannot be joined together without the noticeable connected portion.
The present invention has been made in view of the problem described above. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a food dough fowling apparatus and a food dough forming method which are capable of joining end faces of rod-shaped food doughs together without making noticeable connections therebetween at the time of joining the end faces together.